Here For You
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: collaboration fic with QueenoftheMoonlitTears! Harry witnesses the death of his love, and must face the spiraling depression; but, can the one called Storm save Harry from himself? WARNING: character death, SLASH. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration fic between myself and QueenoftheMoonlitTears. We came up with this idea at, oh...three-thirty in the morning (what can I say, we're both insomniacs..hehe). I'll alert you to which chapter is mine, and which is Queen's, but all chapters must actually be read in order to understand the fic.

Warnings: character death, slash, angst, stubborness  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor Queen own Harry Potter, though we do collectively own this plot...and I own the original character Storm!  
Pairings: PASTHarry/Charlie, Harry/OC, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

To all of you who have me on your author alert list, I hope you read this and give feedback on it. I'm very keen to hear your opinions, as is Queen. That reminds me, I'd appreciate it if you'd all go take a gander at Queen's profile, check out some of her stories. Anyway, I'd better hurry up and give Queen her computer back, lol.

Please read and review! Cheers, darlings!

* * *

It was Draco who'd insisted they go to Romania, mostly because he wanted to see his namesakes. When Hermione had pointed out that he'd already seen them at the Triwizard Tournament, the blond countered with the excuse that he hadn't seen them all that well. If it wasn't for Charlie's love for dragons, Draco wouldn't have gotten his way.

So Harry followed his friends and lover reluctantly, an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nights before they were set to leave, Harry began having dreams he couldn't discern; there was something in those dreams that kept Harry from full relaxing.

"Storm, I really want them to meet you!"

Harry stared at Draco's backend, his head sticking in the emerald flames. The blond was making a floo call, but why? Who was this Storm person he was talking to? Harry meant to ask, but lost his chance when Charlie entered the room and startled the blond. Draco ended the fire-call abruptly, glaring dubiously at Charlie.

"Who were you talking to, Dragon Boy?"

Draco, Harry knew, hated being that name. The raven-haired wizard couldn't stop the small smile that played on his lips when he heard Charlie call the blond that. Draco glared at the redhead, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "Storm."

"Is this person the real reason we're going to Romania?"

Draco laughed coldly. "No, he just happens to live there. I didn't actually know Storm lived in Romania until yesterday. Honestly, why is it your business anyway?"

"You're awfully defensive of this person…"

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh. "Damn you, Weasley… I have the right to be defensive of my friends. Storm doesn't know any of you, and I have no right divulging his secrets…"

Charlie narrowed his eyes, watching the blond critically. "Is he a 'bad' person, Malfoy?"

"Sod off, you prat… Merlin, just because I came from Death Eaters doesn't mean everyone I associate with is evil… Storm is as far from the dark arts as one can be, Weasley. He's not going to harm your precious Harry anymore than Ron could pass potions."

Charlie snickered and sighed in defeat. "So…you're going to introduce all of us to him, then?"

Draco nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah…but…keep him away from dragons." The blond shut the door on that conversation, walking out of the living room. Harry was intrigued, but he still felt uneasy. Something was going to happen…something bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by QueenoftheMoonlitTears

Hello lovelies(looks around), I'm pleased to bring you the first chapter of this story. This is going to be a welcome change for me seeing as I haven't been able to write a whole lot in a lot of months. I hope that you will all enjoy the work that we will both be putting into this story. I'm glad you have taken the time to read this, if it wouldn't be to much trouble please leave some comments so we know what you're thinking.

Warnings:Angst(oh Angst you foul beast)

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are linked with the books or movies. Wolf does own Storm, and we collectively own the storyline so please be kind and don't take it.

If you have time hit up my page and check out some of my other stories! Can't wait to hear from you!

* * *

Chapter One

Things didn't make sense, how could anyone be this in love with someone they didn't really know? Harry's heart sank into his chest as he looked across the bedroom in his apartment. He knew that things weren't going to get better unless he tried to get over Charlie. Just thinking the name made him clench the spot where his heart had been months ago. His body ached, and he couldn't think of a way to move on. How does one really move on from the death of a lover? Harry didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't put off seeing people any longer. He was surprised that he'd gotten away with not seeing Ron or Hermione for the last two months. Though he should have guessed that Ron would be surprised to find out that his older brother had been shagging his best friend for the last three years, no one else seemed to be surprised but then again Ron always had been kind of dense.

He stared at the wall where the moving photograph of him and Charlie stared back smiling and waving, from their vacation to Romania. Charlie'd always loved it there, and Harry had enjoyed their trips to the cottage up in the mountains surrounding the dragon training area. Things were so peaceful there, and they had given Harry quite the distraction from his Auror training. The moving photograph changed to them no longer waiving at each other, but dancing under some beautiful moonlight. Harry blinked and realized the picture was as it always was, them smiling and waving. He walked over to the picture and with shaking hands grabbed it from the wall. He looked at it, with a lifeless smile, without thinking again he threw it as hard as he could at the far wall. The sound of the shattering glass made him happy, the sick smirk fit his mood perfectly, nothing was right or happy why should a happy picture stare at and torment him night and day?

He closed his eyes and ran his left hand through his raven colored hair. He'd been so angry the past few months, and with good reason but he had yet to find the proper outlet for it. He waved his wand and said the all too familiar _Reparo_ spell and the picture's glass was once again whole. He wished everything was that simple, that he could wave his wand at anything and say that one simple word and fix it. If things in his world had worked that way he'd have gone back in time and his parents would still be alive. If that worked in his world he'd make it so that Fred would still be alive and successful with his joke shop. If things like that happened in his world Dumbledore, and Hedwig, would still be alive, but most importantly if things like that happened in his world he would have brought Charlie back from the edge of that damned abyss.

* * *

"Nice job today, Harry." Draco said from the doorway of the classroom-like room they were standing in. Draco watched the tensed way that Harry moved about packing his things into the black suede shoulder bag he took everywhere with him. The raven-haired man looked like a ghost of his former self; he was paler and angrier than he had been at any other time in their lives.

Harry looked up after he had systematically packed all of his binders, pens, and other miscellaneous items into his bag. He and Draco got on well enough these days, but he still wasn't always sure about him. He was even less sure that he liked the idea of Draco dating his only female friend. Draco had grown up a lot since the final battle, but he wasn't sure that someone with such a foul mouth deserved a girl like Hermione. He shook his head trying to clear it of those thoughts, "Thanks, I didn't even notice I'd done anything worth the nice job." He said, his voice sounding dull and lifeless to himself. He couldn't believe that he had lost so much of himself in such a short amount of time.

"Harry, be serious. You not only took down that Dementor with a single wordless flick of your wand, but you also did the physical challenge like a man possessed. If those aren't things worth praising then I don't know what is." Draco said taking a step into the room. He could see that Harry was uncomfortable with the praise, but he knew that if the boy didn't get some positive reinforcement soon he was going to fall even further.

"Nothing I haven't done before. It's all like rehashing old school material." He said standing up, with his bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

Before Draco could come up with a reply his phone rang from inside his slacks pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the caller. It was Hermione and he didn't dare ignore another call from her, not after the way she had bitched him out for standing her up the other night. "Give me a minute and I'll walk you out onto the street Harry, I have to take this call.

Harry sighed and nodded, he knew that it had to be Hermione on the phone, no one else could make Draco stop cold in his tracks. He scowled at the back of his head; no one seemed to realize just how much he wanted to be alone these days. Draco especially. He either didn't take the hint or he didn't give a damn, who knew what the answer to that one was. As he waited for the call between the two of them to end he leaned against the wall and watched the teacher erase things from the black board. The rhythmic way he did things made Harry smile. It was so dull and monotonous that it didn't require thinking, and things like that were exactly what he needed.

"Alright Hermione, I'm sorry for standing you up the other night. I got nervous. I've never been in a real relationship before. There are you happy? "Draco asked into the phone sending a pleading look at Harry for some form of help "I can't do this right now. I need to walk Harry home, and then get ready for our dinner with my mother tonight. Ok. I'm glad you love me. Goodbye." Draco shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and walked over to Harry.

"I'm sorry about that Potter. She sure can talk. Shall we go?"

"I don't care. I just know that I want to get out of here for the day." Harry said as he was ushered out of the school complex by Draco. He watched as the blonde went over to the brooms they had left in front of the building. Harry smirked noticing that Draco still had the black Firebolt that his father had bought him a long time ago. Back in a simpler time when the worst thing that they had to worry about was Voldemort taking over and enslaving the human race. Ah, those were the times.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was written by both Queen and myself. (Queen wrote Hermione's and Draco's parts, I wrote Storm's.)

Warnings: language  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter; we just own the plotline and I own Storm, so pwease don't take them!

Here's the next chapter for all of you who're reading this. We'd really like to hear your comments, so please review (only if you really want, of course ,).

Thank you everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Cheers, darlings!

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione looked around her bedroom; she'd been staying with her parents for the past few months. She couldn't think of a better place to stay when she was upset. Her mom knew that some chicken soup and homemade bread with fresh made lemonade could chase the blues out of her daughter no matter what the problem was. This was one of those times, but the meal wasn't doing the trick it used too. Man troubles couldn't be fixed by a good home cooked meal, she didn't know if anything could really make it better except maybe talking.

She looked down at her cell phone waiting for Draco to call and tell her that the dinner was off, or that he didn't want her to come. These things had been happening a lot lately. Maybe this was his way of telling her that they weren't going to be together much longer, but who knew Draco wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to read.

She sighed to herself and stood up walking to her closet, she'd brought just enough clothes to last three days, and one outfit was meant for special occasions. She looked at the green velvet dress that seemed to stare back at her from out of the closet. It was an older styled dress, it went around her upper arms, where the shoulders and arms connected, and left her neck and collarbone completely exposed. She reached out and fingered the material letting out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, Draco had said his mother wasn't going to be fond of them being together, and worse yet she had to meet an old family friend that was sure to think she wasn't worthy of the pureblooded wizard.

"Oh bother, this will never turn out good." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the dress out of the closet and looked down at her three pairs of shoes. Two pairs of tennis shoes and a pair of boots, she'd long since gotten rid of the shoes she'd worn to the Yule Ball. Another exasperated sigh escaped her lips; she would have to find a way to get some decent shoes before she tried to enter the manor.

"Why didn't I think about this before?" She all but yelled to herself as she waved her wand, feeling the green velvet material take the place of the jeans and light cotton t-shirt she'd been wearing beforehand. A smile crept over her lips, she knew that this dress looked decent on her, but for some reason tonight she felt even better in it than normal. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her frizzy mess of light brown hair, she waved her wand over it and smiled as it straightened and shined. She looked at it and thought of the appropriate hairdo, she fell back on the hair she'd had at the Yule Ball. It had looked good on her then, why not now in a more grown up dress? She moved to her jewelry box and pulled out a nineteen inch silver chain that held a silver snake with emerald eyes, a present that Draco had given her almost a year ago. He'd said that this necklace was an heirloom, let's hope mommy doesn't mind that the little muggle girl is wearing it to dinner. She rifled through the box and found some emerald dangle earrings and threaded them through her earlobe.

Jewelry and hair were one thing, but Hermione wasn't good with makeup. She'd never been one to change things, but tonight felt like the appropriate time to put some on. She grabbed a medium red lipstick and puckered her lips applying it in a semi-thick layer. She rubbed them together and smiled, she decided to forgo all other types of makeup. She reached out and grabbed an old fashioned perfume bottle and put on two spritzes.

"I guess this is as ready as I'll be in the appearance department." Hermione said to her reflection as she grabbed her clutch purse with her wand tucked into it. She walked over to the closet and threw her slip on tennis shoes on, and apparated to Diagon Alley in the hopes of finding the perfect silver heels, for a night when she needed all the luck she could get.

* * *

Draco dropped Harry off at his apartment like planned and rushed on to his own home so he could get ready for the grueling dinner with his mother. He had always gotten along with her, but he knew that tonight was going to be particularly unpleasant. She had never been a fan of him not taking a pure blooded person out on a date, let alone planning on marrying them. Oh tonight all hell was going to break loose in Malfoy Manor, but right now he couldn't care less. Things in his life were starting to go right, he just had to hope that he could keep the peace long enough to let his mother know that he didn't care if she liked Hermione or not.

Draco smiled to himself as he entered his apartment and threw his bag down in the large green leather chair that sat by his fireplace. He didn't mind living in a small apartment, he'd thought he'd hate it but it has been cozy for him to be alone in his home. He walked through the living room, past the kitchen into his bedroom. He'd altered it with magic only slightly to accommodate the king sized four poster bed he was accustomed to sleeping in. There were some things that you just couldn't change.

He went over to his closet, also altered by magic to be much larger, and looked at all of the clothes he had. They were separated by their use: casual, robes, dress robes, dress clothes, and work/ school clothes and of course those for super special occasions. He felt like he might have been gay with the way he kept his clothes, but he rationalized it with he had always hated clutter and this helped keep him sane in his home. He walked all the way into the closet and stood in between the dress and super special occasion clothes. Both had their tempting options, his dress clothes held his black and white pinstriped suit with the emerald colored shirt and silver tie. His super special occasion clothes held his grey tuxedo with the steel grey cufflinks and black bowtie. He looked at both intently and opted for the normal dress clothes, he didn't want things to look too out of place. He knew tonight wasn't the night to ask her, but he still needed to look good.

He reached out and touched the material of the suit he was going to wear and smiled. The shirt was made of silk and so was the tie, the suede suit and leather shoes were ready for a night like tonight. He waved his wand and moved them to his bathroom, and he followed his clothes making sure they hung themselves up on the back of the door. He turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror, "This is it Draco old boy, time to tell good old mummy that you're not going to be marrying Pansy like she'd hoped."

* * *

Storm ran a brush through his hair, wary and distraught. The time in that cave was a memory, a memory so close it could've happened earlier that day. As it was, it had happened many days…many months ago. He could still hear the screams from that raven-haired wizard; Storm could still feel the sticky warmth from the blood that had coated him. His eyes, the teal wrapped in magenta rings, stared at him accusingly. Certainly, he must look shell-shocked.

"How on earth could you think it a good idea to meet me near a dragon's lair?" Strom groaned for the millionth time. The hotel mirror displayed the soft, pale skin of his body. Skin designed to entice a mate's hand to touch, a mate's lips to kiss. Strom cried out, flinging himself away from the mirror. He was not worthy of a mate, not after making such a stupid mistake as he had.

Draco's letter sat on the bedside table, capturing his distraught gaze. Storm had promised to meet with his old friend, to have dinner with Mrs. Malfoy. Strom promised to meet Draco's chosen mate. Storm closed his eyes, imagining the brilliant look that probably entered the blonde's eyes when he saw this witch. He felt that this female must be something very special for Draco to have decided.

He calmed himself enough to change into his dress clothing. The black satin of the shirt felt nice against his back; Storm paused, considering whether he wanted to risk ruining the shirt. Ever since the cave, Storm's wings would burst from his back if he felt threatened. He hoped there would be no need for it.

The time rolled around, and Storm found himself outside the front door of Malfoy Manor. He knocked on the large door, his eyes glancing around him. He remembered spending summers with the Malfoys, positive that Draco was the one Storm would take as his mate. As it turned out, that wasn't the case. Storm had chickened out of any form of relationship with Draco that involved more than friendship. Storm liked to believe it was the dreams he'd had that influenced him, but sometimes he doubted himself.

A house elf let Storm in, directing him to the dining room with a low bow. Storm followed the directions, inhaling deeply before succumbing to the panic he felt building. The idea that he would be attacked in a place he trusted was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.

"Storm, it's so pleasant to see you!"

Narcissa was still as beautiful as always. Storm smiled and bowed his head, giving her a gentle hug when she demanded one. It still surprised him; Narcissa just didn't seem like the type of woman who greeted people so warmly. Well, she didn't actually greet _people_ warmly…she greeted those she knew and cared for warmly. Storm was one of the few.

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Narcissa. Has Draco arrived yet?" Storm glanced about the room, slightly crestfallen to note the absence of his friend. He forced his gaze back to Mrs. Malfoy, hoping she did not note his demeanor.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Narcissa replied in a dissatisfied tone. It was apparent that she did not like Draco's absence either.

Just then, the aforementioned blond entered the room, with Hermione right behind him. Draco's eyes held a glow that Storm recognized and envied the brunet girl for. She put that happiness into Draco's eyes, and a small part of Storm wanted that. He ignored it, mostly because that part of him was incredibly irrational – trapped in a place that would go away when Storm found his true mate. If it didn't, Storm was certainly fucked over.

"Who's this?" Narcissa barked, giving Hermione the once over.

Storm saw the nervousness radiating off of Hermione in waves. He sensed the tension between Draco and his mother. Oh, joy, the dinner was going to be _fun_.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger. She is my girlfriend," Draco ground out. Storm shifted uncomfortably, gazing at Hermione with curious eyes. He smiled a bit, reading her aura.

"Draco, she is quite exquisite," Storm commented absentmindedly. He ignored the astounded looks the two women gave him, focusing on the smug smile Draco gave him and the sheer beauty of Hermione's aura. There was such wisdom and acceptance; she was perfect for Draco.

"Mistresses, Masters, dinner is ready," a house elf declared in a chime-like voice. The four occupants took their seats; Storm noted the disgruntled look Hermione gave Draco when she saw the house elf. The food appeared, and all set in to feast.

True to his nature, Storm barely ate. The house elves must have realized he was their, because his plate held half the amount that any of the other three. He was relieved. He allowed himself to immerse in the conversation, successfully distracting Narcissa from her obvious dissatisfaction over Draco's choice in mates.

When the dessert had been finished, Storm followed Draco to the terrace. The gardens beyond the doors were beautiful, and one of Storm's favorite parts of the Manor. "Do you really think Hermione is exquisite?"

Storm gave a small smile. "She is very wise, powerful…accepting and loving; Hermione has a kind heart. She is a good match for you, Draco." He practically smelled the relief that flooded from the blond. "Your mother will come around, just give her time to get over the initial shock. If you remember correctly, she was rather fond of the idea of _us_."

Draco scowled. "Yes, well…she also seemed to like the idea of Pansy and me."

Storm chuckled a little. "Yes, well…Narcissa doesn't much care for the idea of anyone being with you, Draco. You're her precious son; it's the same with fathers and their daughters. 'Giving them away' is acknowledging that their babies don't really need them anymore. She's not going to be happy with any choice you make regarding your mate."

Draco nodded, turning and watching Hermione through the double doors. Storm followed his gaze, smiling fondly as he watched Narcissa and Hermione speaking. Their conversation was obviously strained, but they were making the effort. "Your mother loves you, Draco. She'll accept Hermione, perhaps she'll grow to genuinely like her one day, but she'd do anything to keep her son in her life."

"Thank you, Storm…"

Storm smiled and turned away, once again glancing out at the gardens. An owl screeched in the distance, and he tensed. Draco placed a gentle hand on his arm, drawing Storm away from the screaming that was sure to start. Storm glanced up into Draco's face, finding solid ground.

"I meant to see how you were, after what happened in Romania…honestly, but everything's been so…off here. I never really found the time, and I'm terribly sorry about that."

"It's okay, Draco. I'm…I'm doing as fine as can be expected. It was foolish of me to enter that cave, and I don't know what I was thinking when I did it." Storm replied in subdued tones. He didn't want to dwell on the subject.

"If ever you need to talk about it, I'm here for you. You're like a brother, Storm, and I hate to see you suffer."

Storm smiled and clasped Draco's hand in his own, squeezing. He didn't know how else to express his gratitude.

The two rejoined Narcissa and Hermione, where they sipped tea and managed pleasant conversations about meaningless things. Storm could tell that Hermione was burning with questions for him, and he wondered if Draco had mentioned what he was or if she was knowledgeable enough to notice the trademarks of his kind.

Later that night, when Storm was back in his hotel room, the door was locked tight and the mirrors were covered. Charms were set so that no one would hear a thing. Storm went to sleep, shirtless lest he need to grow his wings for an escape, and spent the night screaming as he tried to escape his nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was written by Wolf._

_Warnings: mentions of blood, character death, fear.  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor Queen own Harry Potter. We collectively own the plot and Storm is a creation of my mind, so please don't steal them._

_Thanks for everyone who's been reading and waiting patiently. This chapter is a flash back to what happened to Charlie. Please read, and perhaps review? Cheers, my lovelies!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3  
Flashback!

Storm watched warily, eying the dragon distrustfully. Leave it to Draco – the prat – to request a meeting _here_ of all places! A dragon keep, a place where Storm's deadliest predator was kept. His wings, a stunning crimson, flexed about him – invisible to the eyes of the closed-minded. To humans, Storm was known as an angel, but to educated wizards, Storm was known as _amháin le sciatháin_: one with wings.

The dragon's irate screech startled Storm, causing him to tense even more. He cursed Draco's name, pausing in his descent of the crags above the dragon's hissing form. He likened the scaly beast to the foul decay of rotting human flesh. Both were entirely undesirable.

"Relax, Harry, I'll be fine."

The voice wasn't familiar to him, nor was the name that passed the owner's lips. Storm stilled, cloaking himself, wondering if he'd gone to the wrong location. A flash of blond hair caught his eye, and Storm heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't risked his life for nothing, then.

"Really, Harry, it's Charlie's job to work with these things."

Storm resumed his descent, paling when he realized he'd made an error. He was at the back of the cave…the horntail separating him from his old friend. A distressed noise escaped his throat as he backed against the rocks. His eyes, a dazzling turquoise encircled with a magenta ring, held a look of pure fright.

The dragon seemed to sense Storm's presence, for the beast growled and reared backwards, blowing flames at the ceiling of the cave. The wizards in the front cried out in shock, and Storm worried that the dragon would harm them.

A horrendous screech echoed off the rocks, followed by the frightened cry of Storm. His pale flesh grew paler, his crimson wings flaring and wrapping around his body protectively. The dragon growled and twisted, seeking the source of his reeling senses. His eyes caught sight of Storm, and he inhaled deeply. The scent of prey filled his nose, and he prepared to exhale the flames that would kill this invader of his home.

"Charlie, control that blasted thing!" Draco cried, his eyes catching sight of the crimson feathers.

The dragon trainer obeyed, though not because the blond had ordered him to. He had also caught sight of the crimson feathers, though he didn't know why an _amháin le sciatháin_ would be in the cave. They didn't make it a habit to live in such uncivilized places; they very much preferred to live in houses.

Storm's panic overwhelmed him, but not before he heard his friend crying out. He glanced through his vermilion feathers, catching sight of a wizard with unruly raven locks. His defenses locked in place, and his eyes caught the fright barely concealed within emerald orbs. Storm felt his wings stretch out, exposing himself to the dragon. He'd gladly burn if it meant the fear would disappear from those beautiful eyes.

The dragon paid Storm no mind, though, and a mere moment later the cave was filled with the horrified screams of the wizards. Storm screamed as well, watching as blood spurted from the dragon's mouth. Storm once again cursed Draco's name, though he knew that Draco had not know what would happen.

_Really,_ Storm told himself after he'd fled the cave, _it was my own fault for going into the cave in the first place. I could've met Draco outside the damned cave, far away from that creature…_

Thunder crashed as rain fell in harsh, icy sheets. Storm shuddered and sought shelter in an unoccupied cavern a few miles from the cave. He would try to contact Draco when he reached civilization, a wizarding community specifically, but until then Storm would hide out. He couldn't be sure if that damnable dragon had escaped. As he listened to the thunder, Storm couldn't put the emerald eyes from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Queen owns anything Harry Potter affiliated, with the exception of Storm and the plot. We ask you not to steal either of them, thank you.

Warnings: Angst, basically.

Sorry for the long delay, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which was written by Queen. Please, we'd love for you to read and review! Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter Four

"_I don't know why you're making me go here, Charlie. You know I don't ever feel comfortable around the dragons, especially not after the Tri Wizard Tournament." Harry said thrusting his bottom lip out. He couldn't believe that they were going to Romania. Things were going so well in their relationship, he felt like something big was going to happen soon._

" _I know you don't like them, Raven, but we promised Draco and Hermione that we would take them to Romania so they could meet an old family friend of Draco's. We can't rightly recant on that promise now." Charlie said walking across the room to his love; he smiled as he lifted up his face and nipped at the protruding lip._

_Harry squeaked; he still wasn't used to the strange ways that Charlie showed affection for him. He was playful and kind, always thinking of anything and everything that would make his lover smile. That thought alone made the corners of Harry's mouth curl up into the brightest smile he could muster, that wasn't with Charlie buried deep inside him. _

_Charlie pulled back, looking deeply into the emerald green spheres that made up his lover's eyes. Nothing could take away the joy he felt when he looked into such beautiful eyes, eyes that only ever showed love for him. He couldn't believe that he was worthy of such an all consuming love, but he knew that this love was going to be important if he intended to ask for Harry's hand in marriage. While he was pondering this thought, Harry's eyes and face light up with the most beautiful smile and Charlie himself couldn't help but smile in return. _

"_That isn't fair you know." Charlie mused as he brought one of his hands up to cup Harry's face._

"_What isn't fair?" Harry asked, pretending to be clueless; he knew that he could drive Charlie crazy with a smirk let alone his full-blown smile, but he couldn't help it. He was so happy he couldn't contain the smiles anymore. Things were finally going right._

"_You know all too well what I'm talking about, Raven." He said pulling his face closer so that he could savor the ruby colored lips that he loved so much. Harry smiled, feeling his knees go weak as his lover partook of his lips in the most intimate fashion._

"_Cha…Charlie." Harry barely breathed as their lips finally parted. He could feel his knees give way under him. He buckled, and fell into Charlie's broad chest, and breathed deeply._

"_Are you alright Raven?" Charlie asked pulling him back up to his feet, smiling at him._

"_Of course I'm alright, I'm with you." Harry said snuggling back into his lover's chest putting his arms around him holding on like life depended on it. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to hold on like this otherwise something bad was going to happen._

* * *

_Charlie woke up the morning after their passionate embrace; he kissed the end of his lover's nose trying not to wake him just yet, but to give him a hint that Charlie was leaving their bed. The two lovers had a long night ahead of them. They had to fly to Romania with Draco and Hermione, and Charlie was doing everything in his power not to tell Harry about the meeting he had with a certain Hungarian Horntail. He slid out of their bed and walked into the bathroom; he turned the shower to its hottest setting and stood under the spray absorbing all of the heat that he could. He was nervous, his whole body felt like shaking. Tonight was the night he asked Harry to marry him; god he felt like he was going to be sick._

_Harry awoke in their bed, he heard the sound of the shower going and smiled knowing his love was in there, things were going to be alright if he could wake up like this every day. Things could never be bad as long as he could hear the routine sounds of his lover's morning every day. Nothing could ever go wrong. He liked the idea of things going right, he'd spent so much time having things go wrong that he couldn't bear to think of things going wrong again. He smiled to himself as he slid out of their bed and swished his wand in the air, making their bed. He shimmied into the kitchen and started to cook them breakfast. He knew Charlie's favorite was eggs, bacon, and pancakes so he set out on the task of making it._

"_This isn't going to be hard at all; I used to do this all the time." Harry thought to himself as he set the table and then flipped the pancakes, moved the bacon around, and moved the eggs. He smiled at the food and the thought of his love's surprised face when he came out of the shower and breakfast was already done._

_Charlie stepped out of the shower and was instantly greeted with the smell of cooking bacon, nothing except the smell of Harry's skin compared to that smell. He took a big whiff of the bacon and hurried through getting dressed and pulling his hair back. He looked at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, "Charlie old boy, today could be the best or worst day of your life…lets hope for the first one."_

* * *

"_Love come on, we have to meet Draco and Hermione in fifteen minutes." Charlie called up the stairs to Harry, who had been in their room for a while now. He felt in his pocket to make sure the ring box was there, he smiled to himself. Tonight was the night, but he felt nervous…nothing could be more nerve racking than asking someone to marry you._

"_I'll be down in a minute." Harry called back as he grabbed his Firebolt and his old school scarf. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and pulled on a heavy wool cloak. He stepped into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. An unsettled feeling had set into his stomach at six pm that evening and had only gotten worse as the night went on. He didn't know what could possibly be causing it, but he was stalling as much as possible to try and get it to go away before they left. He sighed knowing he couldn't waste much time, otherwise Charlie would get really suspicious and come upstairs looking for him. He couldn't risk that, otherwise all of their plans would be called off on his account, and he didn't want to feel bad for it. He glanced at himself in the mirror again and walked down the stairs._

_Charlie watched him come down the stairs thinking that something looked off, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He shrugged it off and grabbed their brooms ushering Harry out the front door._

* * *

"_About time you two love birds got here!" Draco said coming out from behind a tree when Harry and Charlie walked into the clearing where they would be starting their journey with a port key._

"_Sorry Draco, it's my fault." Harry said looking down at the tattered hat that would be used to take them from London to Romania. He didn't like the look of the port key at all, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Flying to Romania was just out of the question it was too cold out and too far away for them to make the journey in one night if they flew._

_Hermione came out from behind the same tree Draco had been behind, wiping her mouth of a suspicious substance. She smiled at Charlie and Harry, "Shall we go then?" She asked nonchalantly bending down towards the old hat._

_Harry looked nervously at it, and then at the people around him, something inside him was screaming out against touching that portkey. He felt his whole body almost shut down as he leaned forward to grab the brim of the hat, he closed his eyes tightly and waited._

_The portkey spun them all around and around for a few minutes until they were in an almost identical clearing in Romania. Charlie looked around and recognized automatically where he was, he smiled fingering the ring box in his pocket for the hundredth time. _

"_I've got to pull myself together and ask him soon; preferably before I have to do some work." He thought to himself as he hid the portkey in some tall grass and moved back towards the rest of the group._

"_Storm said he will be meeting us closer to our final destination." Draco said looking at Charlie unsure of whether or not he had told Harry about getting close to the horntail again._

"_That's fine, better he meet us there anyway. We have one pit stop on the way." Draco and Charlie looked at each other and nodded, they both knew what was coming._

"_Let's get going then, tonight could be a long night." Draco said and followed Charlie as he led the way out of the clearing and towards the lake where he would be proposing to Harry._

_They set off on an hour long hike; they traveled in near silence making sure to not get lost in the forest. Charlie broke through into a clearing and looked at the lake. In the moonlight it was even more beautiful than he had imagined, the moonbeams shimmered off the top of the water in such a way that it was impossible to not feel inadequate next to its beauty._

_The rest of the clan followed and all stared at the lakes beauty as well. A comfortable silence crept around them as the two couples moved so that they were next to each other. Charlie smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. He turned so they were facing each other and his smile only widened as he saw scarlet creep from his love's ears to his cheeks._

"_Harry, I love you more than anything or anyone in my life. I hope you know that." Charlie said through a huge smile watching the scarlet creep even further across his love's face._

"_Of…of course I know. You show me in little ways every day, and through your smile. How could I not know you love me that much?" Harry asked looking nervously from Charlie to his two friends._

"_I'm glad you know. I'd be upset, and have to rethink what I'm about to do if you didn't."_

"_Oy! Just get on with it would you!" Draco egged from the tree line. He knew it would be the only way to get them to move forward so they could get to the Horntail's cave._

"_Have some patience Draco; this is a very important moment for them. This is something they will always want to remember, and right now we're intruding." Hermione said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the trees._

"_Well now we have some privacy." Charlie said grabbing Harry's hand and kneeling before him "Harry James Potter, will you do me the extreme pleasure of marrying me?" He asked taking a deep breath looking up into those green eyes that he loved so much._

_Harry looked to Charlie and couldn't believe what he had just heard. He thought back to the horrible feeling he'd been having all day and thought this was surely the reason why. His body was trying to get him ready for this moment. The moment when he would cease being single forever and give over everything in his life to Charlie. His head and heart soared together and he smiled the biggest smile he could, "I'd be honored to marry you Charlie." Harry said and watched as Charlie slipped a beautiful black-banded ring with an emerald set in the middle on his left ring finger. The ring was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen. He smiled at it and played with the moonbeams on it for a few minutes._

_Charlie watched him and smiled knowing that this was one of the happiest moments in both of their lives. He smiled bigger thinking of his favorite moment with his fiancé…oh showers had been good to them both. He grabbed Harry and pulled his lover into him, wrapping him into a tight hug. He couldn't believe this was happening, everything he ever wanted or needed was right here in his arms and had just promised to be there forever. He couldn't think of anything that could make this moment any better. Hell, not even having more money to give Harry everything he deserved could make this better. No matter what, Charlie knew that they could make this work. Love was the only thing they would ever need._

"_Alright Charlie, we really need to get going. Storm probably thinks we got lost." Draco said coming out of the woods with Hermione in tow. _

_Charlie nodded and started leading them out of the area and towards the mountains. Something in the air made the night feel heavy, but Charlie ignored it. He'd been in this area so many times he could traverse it in his sleep. Nothing was going to make this night bad, he was going to check on the Horntail and then meet Storm…then take Harry home for a real celebration. Everything was in place to make this the perfect night._

_He led them into the mountain pass and stopped outside the cave. He heard Harry whimper loudly behind him as the beast inside came to the entrance of its home. Harry moved back towards Draco and Hermione and the feeling inside his stomach grew to a horrible pain. He didn't know what was going on but he knew something bad was going to happen. He threw his hand out as he watched Charlie move towards the entrance of the cave. _

_The Hungarian Horntail moved out of the cave, she looked almost possessed, as if something were purposely bothering her making her even more volatile then she already was. The dragon watched Charlie, her eyes never leaving the fearless dragon tamer as he moved closer and closer to her. She reared up almost as if she wanted to trample him. Harry saw the outline of wings on top of the cave, and watched in complete horror as the Horntail reared up a second time and devoured his lover whole._

* * *

"CHARLIE NOOOO!" Harry called out as he jerked violently waking himself from his tortured sleep again. He looked around and recognized that he was in the room he'd been using at Ron's house. He looked over to see his best friend standing in the doorway looking worriedly at him. It had only been two months since Charlie died, but to Harry it still felt like yesterday.

"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked fidgeting in the doorway a bit. He was looking on nervously; he had noticed the effects of his brother dying more than anyone. Harry'd ended up at his house at 3 in the morning two days after it happened, soaking wet and crying like he'd never seen before.

Harry stood up and nodded, he hadn't said much since that night, save for his screams when he was violently ripped from his nightmare. He walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and felt the urge to punch his reflection. He wouldn't be looking at himself anymore, not if he could help it. He looked at the edge of the sink; he had put his engagement ring there. It was still there glinting up at him like always, but he wanted it to be gone. All of his reminders of Charlie needed to go away; there was nothing he could do to get him back. Charlie was only a memory now. He realized how unfair this turn of events was, how unfair it was for him to lose the only person who could ever understand him, but he knew that life wasn't fair. Loosing Charlie was just another notch in his belt of unfair occurrences in his life.

"Looks like another day in hell, Potter." He said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the bathroom and towards the closet. He looked over and saw that Ron had left the room, he sighed in relief. He loved his best friend dearly but right now he needed space from all of the Weaseley's and that's why he was planning on moving out, and to where he didn't know yet but every time he saw red hair he felt a piece of himself die.

He dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans, threw on his boots and looked at the rest of his clothes. Nothing in there looked very important to him. His robes and muggle clothes were all replaceable. His shoes were as well. All of the things that had meaning to him were still in his and Charlie's apartment. He knew that even though it would kill him to walk into that place, where so much love had surrounded him. He needed to sort things to keep. Give away, and never see again. The thought of touching all of those things and making those kinds of decisions threw him into a fit of tears. It had to be done, but not so soon. He grabbed the jacket of Charlie's he brought with him and brought it to his nose laying back down on the bed curling up against it.


End file.
